


It's Gonna Take a Little Time

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Other, Pre-Relationship, Uprising Spoilers, arguing about music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: Two scenes-- one taking place during the events of the first film, the other post-Uprising-- one argument, and a love that should have been.An idea I had that didn't quite fit into my main fix-it fic but goes off of a lot of the same headcanons, even if much is left merely implied.





	It's Gonna Take a Little Time

“I realize you’re trying to annoy me.” Hermann gives Newt a withering look over the rims of his librarian glasses. “But I actually like that song.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Newt screeches and flails, which at least means he isn’t attempting to screech along to ‘Cold As Ice’.

 

“What?”

 

“THIS you like?” He throws his hands up in the air. “All the cool stuff I play is garbage but this you like? Ugh, of course, because it’s a total dad band, and like, what else do you even listen to? Fuckin’... Elgar, probably!”

 

“Opera. And metal, actually, though not the dreck you occasionally blast. And this, yes. It’s not my favorite song, but I think it is a solid band.”

 

Newt’s eyes widen and he gawps at Hermann a long moment.

 

“METAL?” He says at last.

 

“Mm.” Hermann nods. “Symphonic, mostly. Occasional old school… I don’t know, some hair metal bands sometimes… none of this speed nonsense.”

 

“You are one hundred percent shitting me with this right now.”

 

“Don’t be crass.” Hermann makes a face.

 

“You do not like this song or this band, you definitely do not listen to metal, you’re having me on.”

 

“Why would I lie about liking this song?”

 

“Okay, so if this isn’t your favorite, what is?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re testing me.”

 

“Come on, Hermann.” Newt spreads his arms again. “What is it, are you a Head Games man? You like ‘Blinded By Science’?”

 

“‘Starrider’, don’t be stupid.” Hermann goes back to his work with a snort.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Okay. Makes sense.”

 

Newt wanders off after a while. There’s not much else to say. 

 

He finds out in the Drift that Hermann had lied to him. He likes ‘Starrider’-- more than ‘Cold As Ice’ or ‘Blinded By Science’-- but it isn’t his favorite. He’s flooded with feelings and memories and he can’t hold or process most of them, but he knows Hermann’s favorite now and he kind of gets why he lied. He wouldn’t admit to grooving on that kind of overwrought longing either, talking to the guy he had so many complicated feelings for…

 

\---/-/---

 

Hermann can’t bear to turn around. He shall have to. He has some very violent fantasies involving the tank, and he is together enough to acknowledge it’s best to let someone else handle things until he can suit up for a vivisection and see that monstrous thing drained, cubed, and disposed of. 

There’s a CD case, blue sharpie across the front, a looping heart, ‘babe’s faves’ in a messy scrawl. A sticker of a rocketship. Inside, labeled only marginally more neatly in black fineliner, a track list beginning with ‘Countdown To Love’.

Hopelessly dorky, but Hermann recognizes it immediately. It’s not the best song from Streets of Fire… maybe his third favorite, after ‘Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young’ and ‘Nowhere Fast’, but for silly, sentimental reasons, he still likes it more than ‘I Can Dream About You’. 

There’s actually a fair bit of Jim Steinman’s work represented-- yes, there are the other songs off ‘Streets of Fire’, which they’d fought about once for no reason Hermann can remember. Honestly he agrees that it’s a terrible movie but the soundtrack alone gives it a place in his heart. Some Queen, some Yes and some Asia… 

Foreigner.

One of the tracks is ‘Starrider’. The other…

Hermann turns, the hairs along the back of his neck standing up, the CD clutched in his hand. Newt had made this for  _ him _ once. And such an outdated form of media even ten years ago-- hell, even twenty years ago. Newt had made this for him once, but when? And why had he not given it to him? And in all the time he spent not giving it to Hermann, what… what has he done? Why, and just what exactly has he done?

 


End file.
